Operation Snugly Jumper
by ofstarsandstuff
Summary: It's cold and that is a very valid reason to sneak into the Head Boy's dorm at ungodly hours/ Victoire x Teddy, one-shot


In her defence, Victoire'd like to say that it was _cold._ Very, very cold indeed. Cold enough that she needed to hide inside her special snugly jumper. After a frantic search operation throughout the Gryffindor tower that involved eight very scared first years and all of her dorm-mates, it was revealed that the jumper was probably not with her. A sudden memory struck her, upon which she realised it was lying somewhere in Teddy's dorm since last winter, which was not uncommon considering that's where most of her possessions liked to go.

Therefore, she had a valid excuse to sneak down to the kitchens after hours in order to retrieve her prized jumper. Quieter than a cat, she tiptoed down the stairwells into the Hufflepuff Common Room. It was blessedly empty, and she was saved from explaining as to what a fifth year Gryffindor needed to do in the boys' dormitories at one in the night.

Not that anyone would mind, she was a common enough sight down there. Or she used to be, anyway. Things had gotten, well awkward, between them lately. Especially after Teddy's five day fling with Jessica Davies, which he did not feel the need to inform Vic about. In retaliation, she supposedly kissed Jack Wood and left the entire Fifth Year in uproar.

By law of nature, Vic ceased to have intellectual thought processes after ten pm, and often did things that she would regret under daylight circumstances. Tonight, was one of those times. But by virtue of the argument that she wasn't _regretting it now_ , she did the regrettable. Teddy was curled up in a ball, wrapped in three blankets and surrounded by five pillows when she walked in. His hair was soft brown and she almost didn't want to disturb him. Alas, she _did_ disturb him. She pulled apart the curtains on his four-poster, and naturally he screamed.

Following his screams, were those of his dorm mates until it was one huge scream fest. Vic took this opportunity to duck under Teddy's bed before anyone could see her. The scream fest lasted another five minutes because seventeen year old boys are very courageous of the heart and mature of the mind. She could distinctly hear someone sniffling in the background.

'What the hell, Teddy?'

'Scared the living lights outta me!'

'I want my Mummy!'

'I swear to Merlin I'll hex the life out of you if you people don't shut up and sleep this instant!'

There was a definitive plunk as Teddy hit the bed and presumably attempted to sleep. She counted to three hundred twenty eight before making her next move. Operation Snuggly Jumper had just reached Grade Fifteen importance. It was do or die. She rolled out from her hiding position like a ninja and crawled up to the target location. Careful not to disturb him too much, she crept and placed her hand across his mouth. He awoke immediately and Vic held him back with her other hand. His hair changed colours furiously before settling down on the usual electric blue. Slowly she removed her hand.

'Do not shout.' She said softly.

'What in Merlin's name are you doing here, Vic?' he whisper-yelled.

'I need my jumper back!' she whisper-yelled back.

'I don't have your bloody jumper!'

'Yes you _do_ have my bloody jumper!'

'You have tons of other bloody jumpers!'

'But I want that specific bloody jumper!'

Teddy rolled his eyes and sighed. He squiggled from under his blanket burrito, flung himself from Victoire's samurai grip and leapt down from his bed, making enough noise to wake up the whole Common Room. Miraculously, no one stirred.

Vic made herself comfortable on his warm bed while he crept under his bed, his beautiful butt provocatively wiggling while he searched for the jumper. Much to Vic's disappointment, he finally reappeared and the butt disappeared from view. 'Is this it?' he said, holding up a fluffy pink knit jumper that was big enough to be a duvet.

'Thanks,' she grabbed her jumper and started to walk away, feeling she'd missed the bigger motive of her mission. After a moment's hesitation Teddy followed her out. At her questioning look, he shrugged 'I'm the Head Boy, you have lesser chances of getting into trouble if I'm around.' Vic rolled her eyes, 'I'm a Prefect, a Gryffindor and have been swimming in trouble longer than you have. But sure go ahead. Chivalry thy name is Teddy Lupin.'

Teddy snorted. He walked beside her, and the awkward silence hung in the air. Waiting to see if he'd follow, Vic took the longer route and went out to the grounds. He did follow albeit exasperatedly, 'I hope you realise it's freezing and I'm in pajamas.'

'I do realise that, Mr Lupin' she replied casually, and cast a handy warming spell on both of them. After what seemed like ages, with several detours from around greenhouses and the Quidditch pitch, Teddy finally spoke up, 'I didn't go out with Davies, okay?'

'I didn't think you could anyway,' she huffed. 'Wait, what?' he stopped in his tracks, arms folded across his chest. Victoire smirked. 'You're one awkward potato; you don't have it in you to date Jessica Davies.'

'Oh, really? I take that back. I _did_ go out with Jessica _and_ we made out in the Shrieking Shack. How does that sound?' he declared, with a defiant stomp on the ground.

'You're an idiot.'

'You're a big idiot.'

'You're the bigger idiot.'

'You're the biggest idiot.'

'You're the bigger of the biggest idiots.'

'You're the biggest of the biggest idiots.'

And just like that they were both laughing their arses off in the grass. Victoire rolled over to her side and faced Teddy, as the last of her giggles escaped her. He stared back, his hair turning a bubblegum shade of pink. 'I didn't snog Wood, either. He's gross,' she mumbled.

'I wouldn't snog Wood either, I mean he is gross. But you aren't – gross, I mean – I'd snog, you're very not gross. I'd snog you – because you're very ungross and not Wood- because I'd snog you-' and at that, Vic grabbed his face and put her lips to his. She could feel his giddy smile under hers.

'Nice that was.' He mumbled against her cheek as she laughed in his shoulder. This is what was their home, happy and with each other. Operation Snugly Jumper was successful.


End file.
